antique discoveries
by mae-E
Summary: Some times the most the most harmless and innocent of things like discovering a book in an antiique store can completely change your life, and bring the potental for second chances never thought possible! a charmed/power rangers crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__ This crossover fic is a very belated birthday gift for __**F4C**__. So sorry it's late! this is only the start, and that it might take me awhile to finish it, but it will get there eventually, I promise. This fic will be staring her favorite couple, mixed in with the Charmed gang, long after said couple have both retired from the "hero game." This story will also demonstrate how the most innocent of things, found in the most harmless of places, can completely change your life, and can lead you to second chances at things you never thought possible. _

**Disclaimer:** **I own nothing!**

It was half past 2 and she couldn't sleep. She thought the radio playing softly in the background would help soothe her restless mind into sleep, but it did nothing to help her. Normally music helped relax her enough to sleep, but tonight the radio was taunting her. Every song she had heard in the last hour either had the word dream in the title, or the lyrics talked about dreams, dreams of love, or of longing, or of sweet escapes.

For one currently suffering from insomnia this seemed down right cruel and unusual, as well as uncalled for punishment. The Current song playing was no better, the singer's voice was so soft that not all the words were clearly audible at the current volume. The only line she could hear clearly was, "...Dream a little dream of me..." It was more of a fragment than a whole line, but it kept repeating over and over and over. obviously it was a love song, and it kept calling a certain face to mind. One she had not seen in a long time, and tried very hard not to think about. Yet in her weaker moments at night, like now, when she lay in bed alone, unable to sleep, she would miss and secretly ache for.

"AHHH! That is it I can't take it any more," she said out loud to herself in a testy manner as she threw the blankets off the bed and then reached for the bedside lamp and turned it on. She got up out of bed in her bright, bubble gum pink pajama bottoms with little white daisies with emerald centers, and a matching pink tank top. After all these years she couldn't help but still be drawn to her signature color. She doubted that would ever change, too much had happened over too long a period of time for in not to have become a part of her. She walked across the room to where her tote bag was sitting on her dresser, and pulled out the leather-bound book she found at this antique store she browsed thru today on her lunch hour.

She found it in a trunk at the very back of the store and it just seemed to be calling out to her, the same way the store had done so from the street. The book was filled with this strange handwritten poems and beautiful watercolor paintings. The book appeared to be hand bound in well conditioned scarlet leather that both showed signs of age and yet had the appearance of fresh-cut leather. On the leather cover was a large slightly oxidized Copper heart with a down turned silver crescent moon and an overlapping gold up turned crescent moon on top. It was a very pretty image, and yet seemed to speak of some strength or power, but then again that could be her tired mind and over active imagination playing tricks on her.

As she walked back over and sat back down on her bed she started taking a closer look at the poems contained in the book. She noticed that all the poems were all about love in one way or another. While they were fun to read, and some were worded quite eloquently, they all seemed to serve a purpose or objective. How to find love, how to test how true one's love is, how to find love lost, how to mend a broken heart, how to free one's heart from another's, one even sounded like wedding vows, that one was titled "_To Bind Two Hearts Forever As One.__"_

"This reads like it was a prop from a fantasy tv show or movie involving magic and witches and stuff like that," she said out loud to herself. She came to one page that didn't have a weird poem but read almost like a serious warning, it said, "_Let it be known that love is a powerful force as strong as any magic. While spells can aid in assisting love, it__** can not**__ go against the will of one's own heart. Especially if love if true, for while soul mates might be separated for a brief amount of time, they will always find their way back to each other. For they are intertwined with each other through out time by fate, and the Devine. As two halves that create a whole, destined to be together. Attempting to alter or circumvent this by magical means can have most dire consequences."_

She shook her head and said to herself, "Not sure if that was ment to be profound, romantic, creepy, or all of the above." She re-read the words again and that same face as before popped into her mind unbidden. She sighed and shook her head again, a little more forcefully this time, as if she was trying to get him out of her head, like one would erase a picture on an etch-a-sketch.

"Ugh, this is not helping get him off my mind," she lamented out loud to herself.

As she focused on the words she realized of all the poems there was not a single one that could force the heart into something unwillingly. They all required some level of coöperation to be able to do whatever it is they are supposed to do. Without knowing why, or even why it mattered she felt a great sense of relief at that.

She shrugged her shoulders at what seemed to be a moot point and turned the page. The poem on that page in particular caught her eye, and really stood out to her, for some odd reason. It was titled, "_ To Guide Lost Hearts Home.__" _There was a little blurb above the title that said, "_For when the destined fall a stray, and drift away from each other, this spell can use the desperation in their hearts for each other to light the way, and draw them back to each other."_

"Spell? These are spells? This is defiantly must be a movie prop then," she says to herself amused. Even after all she been through as a teen, the thought of actual magic not coming from outside of this world was hard for her to believe. The pages in the book, as well as the book itself had an air of age to it, one far greater than the hints in the overall appearance would suggest.

"Someone did an awfully good job aging this book for whatever movie it was for," She muttered to herself.

As she looked over the words on the page the sudden almost over powering urge to read them aloud bubbled up from deep within her. Since she was alone and sleep still seemed unattainable at the moment, she shrugged her shoulders in a 'eh, why not' kind of way and gave into the temptation and started to recite in a loud clear voice,"

_"guidance I seek, to find my missing piece._

_In desperation to be whole again,_

_help us find the way back home again."_

She looked around, but nothing happened, not that she had really expected it to anyway.

"I wonder what would have happened in the production this was created for?" she asked herself softly in a slightly puzzled tone.

No sooner had the words lefts her mouth, the book started to glow in her hands. She tried to throw it away from her, but it was stuck to her skin as if it had been superglued there. Golden orbs of light start to appear and float around her as if blown by an unseen and unfelt wind. They circled around her multiplying in numbers constantly, and as they spun around they started to make her dizzy from their speed. The book glowed with the same golden glow as the orbs, and got brighter as the orbs spun faster and faster. The last thing she remembered before the light became blinding and the world suddenly went dark around her was his face. Just as she remembered it the last time she saw it, in vivid detail.


	2. Chapter 2

_**an:**__ here is chapter 2. hope all enjoy, and have guessed who the "she" is by now. for those who haven't you'll find out in this chapter. enjoy._

_**DISCLAIMER: **__I own nothing! _

She opened her eyes slowly as bright morning light flooded in, blinding her to her surroundings. Funny she didn't remember the light being this bright in her room in the mornings. "Must have forgotten to draw the blinds" she says to herself as she groans a bit and starts to stretch out a bit.

That was some strange dream I had last night, all about that strange little book I found. she thought to herself as she laid where she was. "No more pepperoni pizza before bed for me, it gives me strange dreams," she mumbles to herself as she starts to roll over to try to go back to sleep. Her actions promptly dump her on to the floor, the sudden unexpected impact jolts her awake.

"What the hell?" she exclaims and she sits upright, trying to figure out just how she managed to fall out of bed. As her sleep heavy eyes start to focus on her surroundings, she notices, to her eminence shock, that she is not in her bedroom at all. She finds herself in some strange attic, and on her immediate right was a small couch, which explains how she currently ended up on the floor.

She then hears a faint voice calling out from the floor directly beneath her, "Paige go check out what that noise in the attic was. I think some boxes might have fallen over up there."

Before she had a chance to move bluish white light filled the attic and took the form of a twenty something young woman with red hair.

"Who are you?" asked Paige.

"I could ask you the same thing," she says to Paige in a rather shocked tone.

"How did you get in here?" asks Paige, while ready to call upon the crystal cage at a moment's notice if need be.

"I don't know, I don't even know where here is. I fell asleep in my apartment and woke up here on that couch. Which I fell off of when I tried to roll over in my sleep. I think the more important question is what are you? how did you just do what you just did?" she asked of Paige.

Paige seemed to soften towards the shocked young woman in pink on the floor. She seems more lost than a threat at the moment so giving her the benefit of the doubt she sighs and then says, "It's a long story, but let me start at the beginning with an introduction, I'm Paige Mathews. You're in the attic of the house I share with my sisters, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell and Piper's husband Leo. What is your name?"

"Kimberly, Kimberly Hart." she answers.

"Well Kimberly, tell me did anything strange happen before you went to sleep last night?" asks Paige.

"I had this strange dream where I was reading out of this book I found in an antique shop yesterday and it started glowing. I don't remember anything after that," says Kim as she goes to stand but stops when her hand hits against something. She turns and looks down and sees the book in question on the floor by her hand.

"Um, this book here," says Kim as she picks up the book and hands it to Paige. "It wasn't a dream was it?" asks Kim in a slightly worried tone.

"Probably not, but how about we go downstairs and talk to my sisters about it over breakfast. You'll find that my sisters and I are really good at dealing with strange stuff," says Paige as she offers her free hand to help Kim up off the floor.

Just as Paige managed to get Kim to her feet they heard a voice yelling loudly, "PIPER! Why is there a man sleeping on our couch?"

"That's not good," says Paige, and without saying anything more, Paige orbs down to the living room with Kim.

Upon their arrival in the living room they saw Piper and Leo walk in from the kitchen, as Piper asks, " What are you screaming about Phoebe?"

Piper looks at Phoebe and then notices just what caused her sister to yell in the first place lying on the couch behind her. A thirty something age man with short dark spiky hair and wearing only green and black checkered pajama bottoms. who was starting to stir from phoebe's yelling. Piper turns and sees that Paige is not alone and quickly throws up her hands and with a quick gesture freezes the room.

She then unfroze her husband and asks. "What the hell is going on? Since when do house guests materialize in the middle of the night?"

Piper notices that her husband is suddenly looking off into the distance and not paying attention to his immediate surroundings.

"Oh No, not now. You tell them to wait, this is important," exclaims Piper.

"I can't do that Piper, they are calling me. It could be about what is going on here," says Leo.

"Fine, but you better get back here as soon as possible Mr," Snapped Piper irritably.

Leo orbs out of the room. As soon as he was gone Phoebe asks Paige, "Who is she?" as she points at Kim.

Paige looks to her left then says, "Oh, this is Kimberly Hart. She was the noise in the attic, she fell off the small couch up there. She showed up with this book." Paige handed the book to Piper and then continued on to say, " she said she read from the book before going to sleep and it started glowing, then she woke up here."

"Maybe we should unfreeze them and talk about this with them?" asks Phoebe, while Piper is flipping through the book.

"I think this a spell book, similar to ours. Did she say where she got this?" Piper asks.

"Yeah, she said she found it in an antiques shop yesterday," answers Paige.

Piper Looked at the initials on the inside of the cover, they read: H. H. H. She then flipped the book closed and looked at the outside of the cover.

"Did either of you remember ever seeing this symbol in the Book of Shadows?" Piper asked as held up the book, so the cover could be seen. "I'm guessing that this was the coven's symbol, just like the triquetra is ours," remarked Piper.

Give me the book Piper. maybe I can get a premonition from it," requested phoebe.

Doing as asked Piper handed her sister the book. As soon as the book made contact with the skin on phoebe's outstretched hand, she felt the familiar jolt she always got, as she was pulled into a premonition.

_The Image of 13 women dressed in colonial_ _period clothing, each putting their right hands on the cover of the book and their left hands on their hearts and saying "Blessed Be." _

_The vision then jumped ahead, to a sole woman dressed in 1920's era clothing with the book sandwiched between her hands and saying a spell, then the book started to glow brightly._

_Then the vision jumped ahead again, to show Kim sitting on a bed in a small room reading from the book and it suddenly starts to glow brightly as golden orbs of light swarm around her untill she disappears from the room. _

The premonition ends and phoebe is dumped back into reality as quickly as she as she was ripped from it to begin with.

"What did you see? asked Paige.

"Well, it was three separate images, the first one was the original coven, I think they were in colonial times. The second one was of a woman holding the book between her hands, it looked like she was saying a spell, and then the book started glowing, she seemed to be about circa 1920's. The final one was of Kim sitting in what I guess was her bedroom, reading from the book. The book started to glow, and she was encircled by golden orbs and then disappeared," answered phoebe.

"It sounds like whatever magic brought them here, she did it, but she doesn't know that she did it though," surmised Paige.

"Rookies!" remarked Piper with a roll of her eyes and a snort of derision.

"I think we should do as phoebe suggested and unfreeze them so we can find out who he is and what spell she used. This way we can start to straighten things out, " suggested Paige.

"Might as well, the quicker we get them back to their lives, the sooner we get back to ours." commented Piper. Then with a flick of her hands the room unfroze.

"Hi Kim, I'm Piper and this is my sister Phoebe," Said Piper as Kim turns to look at her.

"Do you think you can tell us who he is?" asked Phoebe as she steps aside out of kim's line of vision.

As soon as Kim turns and sees him, his name unintentionally slips from her lips in a soft whisper, "Tommy," She rushes over to see if he is ok.

"I'll take that as a yes," says Paige.

"Are you ok? How did you get here? what happened to you?" Kim asked in rapid secession, while he was only half awake. the only think he could comprehend at the moment was the sound of her voice.

"Now I know I'm dreaming if your here," he half mumbled with his eyes still closed, and sighed.

She rolls her eyes at this statement and then says, "This isn't a dream, wake up and see for yourself," as she shakes his shoulder a bit.

He slowly opens his eyes and the first face that comes into focus is Kim's. "Kim how did you get into my place? What is wrong?" he asks of her as he tries to sit up.

Kim shakes her head and sighs before answering, "We aren't in your place. As far as your second question, I have no idea where to even begin to try to answer that."

"Um...I maybe able to answer that second one for you," responds Phoebe. The attention of the room falls solely upon her.

"See she short answer to that question is magic brought you here. Don't worry it was good magic, you wouldn't have been brought here otherwise," Phoebe explains.

"Exactly where is here? and who are you?" asked Tommy.

"You're in San francisco, in the house my sisters and I share. I'm Phoebe Halliwell, this is my older sister Piper Halliwell, and my younger sister Paige Matthews. Piper's husband Leo isn't here right now, but you'll meet him soon enough." answers Phoebe. "And you are?" she asks after she finishes the introductions.

He looked from the women over to Kim and then back to them. After not seeing any immediate threat he replied with, " I'm Tommy oliver."

"Hi Tommy would you and Kim like some coffee?" Asked Piper trying to defuse the tension of the moment with an offer of food.

"Yes please," both he and Kim answered at the same time.

"Okay, why don't you both join us in the kitchen for breakfast," suggested Piper with a warm, friendly smile.

"Sounds great, Paige promised me breakfast anyway," said Kim.

Shortly after Kim helped Tommy off the couch and onto his feet, they all made their way in the kitchen and settled around the kitchen table. Piper was preparing breakfast for everyone, and was happy for the chance to do so cause cooking always settled her nerves. This situation made her nervous because she just knew this was going to be the start of something big.

"So what did you mean magic brought us here?" asked Kim.

"Well, what we know for sure right now is that this book has something to do with it," answered Paige as she tapped the cover of Kim's book which was sitting on the table.

"How does a book I found in an antique shop manage to do that" asks Kim.

"An excellent question, One we soon hope to have an answer to as soon as Leo comes back," answers Phoebe.

"The better question is how it got to be in that shop in the first place? Something like this would normally be a family heirloom and carefully guarded. My guess is that it was no coincidence you were the one who found this book yesterday. Magical items like this tend to have a way of finding their way to the right people," stated Piper as she put a big plate of steaming hot chocolate chip waffles on the table.

"How is it that you seem to know all about this stuff? and what did you mean only good magic would have brought us here?" asked Tommy.

The sisters exchanged glances before Phoebe spoke, " We are good witches. In fact we are very powerful force of good, we are known as the charmed ones."

"Based on what you told me Kim and what Phoebe saw, I am guessing that you are one too Kim," commented Paige calmly.

There was total silence in the room during the sisters confessions, but that last part caused Tommy to almost choke on his waffle.

"WHAT?" both him and Kim asked at the same time.

It was at that moment that Leo orbed back in. His sudden appearance coupled with the shock Paige just gave them was too much for Kim and she promptly fainted on the spot. Thankfully she was already sitting down and just slumped over into Tommy's side.


End file.
